My Messed Up Life (A Leo Valdez Fan-fiction)
by The Rebel RavenClaw
Summary: When getting some supplies for a local store in the mortal world, Leo gets arrested and taken back into care. What will he do when he is sent to a youth correction centre in England? Post-Giant War WARNING WILL CONTAIN SLASH! Piper/Jason Percy/Annabeth Hazel/Frank


**Chapter 1 - The Law Catches Up With Me**

I woke up this morning feeling absolutely AWESOME!

Nyssa woke me up at about 7am and started yelling at me that breakfast was in 10 minutes and that I should hurry up. I dragged myself to my dresser and chose my clothes for the day. I chose a pair of black well-worn shorts that end just about were my kneecaps were, a long sleeve grey polo shirt, my signature red converses and my ever present tool belt.

I had a quick shower and came out smelling like my favourite shower gel: Spices and Rosemary.

"HURRY IT UP 'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Nyssa said (more like shouted).

"Take a chill pill sis, you'll blow a fuse and any way I'm skipping breakfast today I'm working on a special...er...project you could say".

"Okay fine...see you later". She said giving me a shrewd look.

As I made my way out of the Hephaestus cabin I thought about the supplies I was going to need, realisation hit me.

We don't have the supplies I need at camp I'm going to need to go out of the camp borders and for that I need Chiron or Mr D's permission.

Chiron would probably let me go so I'll just ask him. I walked up to the big house and sure enough there he was.

"Hey Chiron I need to ask you something".

"Yes child".

"I'm working on a project and the supplies I need are in the mortal world, can I have permission to go?"

"I give you my permission child but be warned that monsters might be waiting for you".

And on that cheery note I left for my quest to shop. I already had $600 I stole from the Stolls (how the tables have turned) and $50 Chiron had given me.

So I walked down Half-Blood Hill and hitched a cab into town. From their I made my way to the local Buy'n'Mart.

"Hello there Sir are you lost? The Teen section is over there". Said one of the employees as I was looking for some thumbscrews.

"Actually I'm not lost and I would rather stay here than go over there".I said with a smile on my lips.

"Sorry I'll er...leave you to it".

I was just about to leave when a shelf piled high with oil fell over on top of me. I thought I was being attacked by a monster so I swiftly turned around and summoning my hammer from my tool belt when I realised that it was just a little boy who had pushed the shelf.

"Sir are you alright. Please don't sue us". Said a employee who had come to investigate the noise.

"I'm alright but covered in oil, just give me a discount and I'll be fine".

I left that store covered in oil, stinking to high heaven but smiling like there was no tomorrow. I had walked out of that shop with most of my supplies and and not even spent $80 on it. I did feel awful tired thought so I walked to a near by bench and had a quick nap. I mean what's the worse that could happen?

I woke up an hour latter to a cop shaking me awake. Wait cop!?

"Excuse me Sir, but are you Leo Valdez?"

I want to say I told him that there was noway in Hades that I would be moving from this bench but instead I said.

"Yeah why?". I said cautiously.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and shoved me into the car and started the engine.

"You've been giving us a lot of trouble young man but this time we are taking you somewhere you won't escape from Houdini".

SHIT! I was going back into law finally caught up with me and I'm in BIG trouble.

Well, if I'm going down I might as well make it harder for them.

I screamed and kicked and swore demanding for them to let me go and every time they just replied the same way.

"You brought this on your self Kiddo now be quiet".

When we got to the station I tried to make a run for it (the keyword being tried) the guy was built like a rock and his grip was impossible to get out of.

"WOW! Your really strong what to you bench, 220"?

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Leo". Said a cool and familiar voice.

"Hello Miss Crawford its been to long". Said I, answering in a icy tone.

"That's because you keep running away but we always find you...eventually. This is the longest its taken us to find you. Where were you?" Ask my horrible Social time I stayed silent.

"Well then this time I'll put you somewhere you won't escape from".

Sorry if their are any mistakes I have a very mild case of dyslexia. I'm British so I might be using some words by accident.

I don't really have a plot line for this story so if anyone wants to PM me I would like to hear them.

I don't think that I'm going to make it a romance or a mystery/thriller but I'm willing to hear anyone out.

After every chapter I will be putting down a quote I like so this chapters one is

"Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself; but talent instantly recognizes genius."

― Arthur Conan Doyle, The Valley of Fear


End file.
